


The Best Part

by Naemi



Series: The Faculty Shorts [23]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Breath Control, M/M, Prompt Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A whimper rose in his throat, only to be trapped by a hand spanning the width of his jaw, sealing his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Part

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlienSoulDream](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AlienSoulDream).



 

Casey writhed, but since he was pinned to the mattress, his freedom of movement was limited. A whimper rose in his throat, only to be trapped by a hand spanning the width of his jaw, sealing his lips. Wide-eyed, he stared at the ceiling, counted the thrusts that came hard and deep, each of them sending sparks of excitement through him.

“You better save your breath.”

Despite the warning, Casey whimpered again when Zeke slid his hand down to Casey's neck.

“Ready?”

Casey gave a tiny nod.

Zeke's fingers pressed in, digging into Casey's pulse, and although he could still breathe, it made the boy feel light-headed already. He searched for eye contact, reassuring that he was fine, that he wanted more.

Ever-so-slowly, the pressure increased, until the warm palm against Casey's throat cut off his breath completely. He gasped for air, and a mighty shudder ran down his spine.

The next moment, Zeke let go, and Casey sucked in a few shallow breaths.

“More?”

“Yes. Yes, more. All of it.”

It was amazing. Even when Casey's throat felt sore from broken moans and sobs, even when dark spots painted his vision and every fiber of his being screamed for air, he didn't want the pressure to fade. Every time it did, though, the oxygen rushed through him like tidal waves, each of them washing him further and further away until he found it impossible to tell what exactly happened in what order. He was all ecstasy and thrill; movements and sounds and sight mingled together until they all lost meaning and purpose.

Casey came hard, and only when he thought he would black out. He might have, because next he noticed fingertips brushing over his sweaty forehead and Zeke's voice whispering words he couldn't sort.

It didn't matter how much Casey hurt, or how long it would take for his heart to stop trying to beat right out of his ribcage. Nothing made him fly higher than this. Nothing was more satisfying—except Zeke telling him over and over again how much he loved him as he came deep inside him.

That was _always_ the best part.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _some C/Z with one of your favorite kinks._
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful Moit, who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> _Feedback is love._


End file.
